Complex Love
by MysteryGirl47
Summary: Suigetsu's getting tired of Karin always saying Sasuke's name so he tries to shut her up... with a kiss.


I remembered how Karin and Suigetsu fought a lot and loved how they got on each other's nerves. For the first story I posted I am thankful for the people who favored and reviewed it. Here goes my Karin x Suigetsu. I would like to thank SaraSoul for helping me with this story.

* * *

I don't know why this is so annoying for me the insufferable woman is just trying to tempt Sasuke again. I don't understand why she can't see that Sasuke's not into red haired, red eyed freaks like her. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran over to Sasuke knocking her aside.

"Yo Sasuke."

I was instantly greeted with Karin's right hook. My head turned to water and I smirked at her. There were benefits of being an experiment. She started pounding me with her fists.

"Suigetsu you idiot! I was talking to Sasuke."

She kept pummeling me until I was left sprawled on the ground. She then turned to face Sasuke again but he was gone. Apparently he kept walking without looking back at us. The look of disappointment on her face was getting on my nerves.

"Serves you right; ugly woman!" I exclaimed, grinning at her.

She turned to me shaking with anger I couldn't help but grin wider at her. She started to hit me with every word she spoke.

"Who are you calling ugly, you useless piece of **!"

She kicked my side then ran after Sasuke. It was fun messing with Karin. It made me happy to see her face like that but I had this weird feeling in my chest as I watched her chase after Sasuke. A thought I had quickly dismissed upon hearing Juugo's voice.

"You two shouldn't fight."

Juugo was sighing as he offered me his hand. I let him pull me up. Karin's hits weren't as weak as before.

"The woman just annoys me so much I have to do it."

He raised one of his eyebrows at me and shrugged. I whistled as I walked down the passage way. If Karin heard that she would definitely hit me again calling me an idiot. I scowled, stopping my thoughts, why was I thinking of the gorilla woman? I shook my head and continued to walk. I felt Juugo's eyes on me the whole time.

"I'm so bored."

"Let's go outside then."

"I'm too lazy to go out. You go ahead."

I watched as Juugo went back down the passage way past me and my body mechanically went after Karin and Sasuke. I turned the corner and heard their voices. I froze just at the corner before they could see me.

"We should go and leave them. All you need is me, Sasuke."

I felt irritated at Karin's words. I thought we were a team. I held my breath waiting for Sasuke's reply. I could imagine him sitting there, elbows on knees fingers laced together, hiding his mouth.

"No."

"Sasuke we can manage together. We don't need them."

"I said no."

"But I love y-"

"Karin I said no. I need Suigetsu and Juugo for my plans. Don't let your emotions be a liability to the team."

There was silence for a few seconds before a flash of red passed by me, my body moved on its own and followed her. I could tell she was crying. There were little drops of water on the ground and she was sobbing. I sped up and caught her hand.

"What do you want stupid Suigetsu?"

"What happened to you?"

"I knew you were there. I sensed your chakra."

I stayed silent unsure of why I stopped her. I looked down bewildered at her as she laughed. It was hollow and humorless. It made my chest throb a little.

"I get it, you're here to gloat and laugh at me right? Because I'm just a fool who's in love with Sasuke and it's obvious he doesn't love me back. Who am I kidding? he doesn't even like me."

Even when she's rejected she still talks about Sasuke. Irritation bubbled hot inside of me. I always had the urge to cut their relationship.

"All you do when you open your mouth is talk about Sasuke. It's time you cut it out Karin. Even if he doesn't like you I still do."

She gaped at me. I guess it was the first time I said her name properly. She looked so defenseless in front of me. Eyes wide, mouth slightly open, I couldn't resist the ache in my chest anymore. Before I realized what I was doing my lips were pressed against hers. I pulled her closer to me biting her lower lip. She moaned and I stuck my tongue in her mouth. She bit my tongue and pushed my chest hard.

"Suigetsu you jerk!"

I watched as she walked away. I was in shock. What did I just do? And with Karin! Karin, of all people in this sick, twisted world. Was I falling for Karin? I shook my head with the thought. It's impossible. I hate her. She's annoying. Especially that red hair.

* * *

(Karin's POV)

I could sense Suigetsu's chakra signature behind me, he's teasing me I just know it. He's faster than me, he should have caught me by now. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. His joke was going overboard. I used my chakra to make myself run faster but even then I could _still _sense him behind me.

"Karin stop! Let me explain!"

"Stupid Suigetsu leave me alone."

"Karin!"

I rounded the corner and Suigetsu caught me by the wrist pulling me towards him. I was about to push him off but someone pushed us into a nearby room. My back hit the wall and Suigetsu pinned me there with his own body. We both heard the door lock.

"Hey let us out! Don't leave me in here with Suigetsu!"

I felt my breath hitch. He was so close to me. I couldn't tell if it was my heart that was beating or if it was his.

"Get off me."

"I can't."

"Why the fuck can't you?"

"It's so cramped in here! I can't move. If I did then…"

He moved making me more aware of just how close we were. His hands were on both sides of my head, trapping me between his arms. I felt my blood rush to my face at the close contact.

"Find a way now Suigetsu."

He chuckled looking down at me with a smirk. I kept my expression blank just to annoy him.

"What's so funny?"

"That was the first time you've ever said my name without calling me stupid or idiot."

I scowled at him as he grinned back. It was so cramped I could feel the heat from his body coiling next to mine. He kept glancing at me but every time our eyes met he would look at the walls. I sighed, frustration taking over.

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

He bowed his head and whispered into my ear.

"You're just so cute."

I pushed at his chest hard. His back hit the door with a good thump.

"Ouch."

"Quit messing with me. I get it Sasuke isn't interested so I'll back off, now stop playing with me."

"Who said I was playing with you?"

I gaped at him. Is he really asking that stupid question? I guess idiots will always be idiots.

"We've been fighting ever since we met each other! You insult me all the time and I insult you."

He leaned in closer to me this time I could feel his breathe on the nape of my neck, it sent shivers down my spine. My legs would have collapsed if he wasn't pinning me to the wall.

"I'm not playing with you. I just like to tease you. You're just so cute Karin I can't resist."

My heart was pounding in my chest. Was Suigetsu flirting with me? The man who always gets on my nerves, _flirting_ with me? I felt myself blush. I was praying he wouldn't notice. This has got to be the worst day of my life! I felt his arms shaking around me when I looked up he was stifling his laughter.

"Why the hell are you laughing?!"

He smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. Oh gods don't tell me I'm falling for him!

"It's just that your face is so red it almost matches your eyes and hair."

I felt myself get redder as his shaking increased. I hit my head to the wall feeling the dull pain and hearing the thump. Suigetsu immediately stopped shaking looking down at me with… worry. I took a deep breath steadying myself. How to get out I tensed as Suigetsu shifted a bit. How can I concentrate when he's pressed up against me. Argh this is so difficult I hit my head to the wall again.

"That's it!"

Suigetsu looked down at me baffled by my sudden outburst.

"Suigetsu spread your legs."

He smirked at me and I blushed at the double meaning.

"Idiot I'm not a guy! Just spread you freaking legs now!"

He obeyed me instantly, still smirking at me. I lifted my leg and started pounding in the door.

"Hey! Can anyone hear me? Juugo! Sasuke! We need help!"

Suigetsu scowled at the sound of Sasuke's name but kept still as I pounded the door.

"Come on guys! There's a girl stuck in here."

I stopped moving stunned at his words. Suigetsu actually caring that I was here. Now I know the world is twisted.

"Don't look so surprised Karin. No matter what, you're still a girl."

He stated it as a matter of fact and so calmly that I was speechless. He chuckled again and moved his arms down to my elbows. I held my hands to my chest gripping my upper arms.

"First time I've ever seen you speechless Karin."

He looked me directly in the eyes and I knew what he wanted to do and his eyes are waiting for me to say yes. I hesitated before closing my eyes. He sucked in air and slowly crushed his lips to mine. When I think of Sasuke my heart flutters but when I'm with Suigetsu… it's like a molten rock was placed in my core spreading wildfire in me. I licked his lips letting him know it's okay. I opened my mouth as his tongue met mine instantly, his arms slid around my waist as I leaned into him deepening our kiss. I tilted my head and felt bright light on my eyelids I push Suigetsu away from me causing his head to the wall to our left. I could feel his eyes on me but I was looking past him and right at Juugo.

"What happened to you two?"

He was smiling at me. I blushed and looked at Suigetsu. He was no longer looking at me his wide back was facing me as he chatted with Juugo casually.

"Way to kill the mood man."

"How? What happened between you two?"

Jugo's tone suggested he already knew. I could feel Suigetsu smirking, my idiot didn't even realized we were set up I glared at Juugo as he feigned an innocent look and walked away from us. Suigetsu didn't even notice the facade he looked back at me and offered his hand.

"Want to go for a walk?"

I dismissed Juugo's actions from my mind I will corner him later I wanted to focus more on the white haired man in front of me. I felt nervous and excited as I slowly reached for his hand. He pulled me out of the cramped space and closer to him in one swift movement. He encircled his strong arms around me.

"Sure."

"We have a lot of things to talk about."

"Yeah."

I sighed and held onto his waist as we walked towards the exit and out into a new beginning.

* * *

I am contemplating whether I should continue this or just leave it as a one shot. Please review and tell me your opinion I would really appreciate hearing your voice in this.


End file.
